


Traffic Jam

by lizlybear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a tiny plot, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, neck biting, traffic jam sex stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Stiles is stuck in traffic, it's hot and he's horny. Maybe the hot guy in the car next to him can help him get some relief.





	Traffic Jam

Stiles hates traffic jams, especially in this stinking, muggy September heat. Overcast and no sun. He also hates this weather. According to the newsreader on the radio this particular traffic jam is going to last at least another hour due to an accident somewhere up ahead. he glances at his reflection in the mirror. His lips are chapped. Damn it. He reaches for his bag to search for his chap stick. He really needs to organise his bag, how the hell do women keep track of their stuff. He resolves to ask Lydia or Allison about it later. He smears the cocoa butter over his lips and makes a kissy face at himself. That’s when he notices a man in the car next to his looking at him. He flushes. Did he do anything embarrassing in the last few minutes? The hot guy, because fuck he was gorgeous, looks at him and smirks before making a kissy face at him. Right, he did that. Ugh. The guy gives him a wide grin and he can’t help but smile back. Hot guy motions his hand towards the traffic in front of them, shaking his head at it. Stiles shrugs in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. The car in front of him moves, he puts the car in drive and smiles at the man before losing sight of him.

  
  
*****

  
  
What if they had met under different circumstances? He plays out a little fantasy in his head about meeting the guy in a bar and boldly propositioning him. He always had a thing about the hall table. It’s the perfect height to get fucked on and yet he had never tried it. In his fantasy, upon entering the house, he would lose his jeans and boxers. There would be kissing, hot and dirty. The guy would lift him up, hands tight on his ass and roughly putting him on the nearest available surface. Which would be the sturdy table. Stiles would wrap his legs around his waist. Hot guy will pull out the plug, sliding his fingers into his well lubed hole. With minimal prepping, he would pull out his cock. He’d hold his hands over his head, pinned to the wall while rubbing the head of his cock over the sensitive rim of his hole. Teasing him.

He shifts in his seat. The plug presses against his prostate and his hips jerk. The coarse fabric of his jeans is chafing his now hard and leaking cock.  His little fantasy comes to an abrupt halt when the car in front of him moves. He catches sight of himself in the mirror. His face flushed and his eyes just a tad bit brighter. He’s afraid that anyone looking at him will instantly know how turned on he is. He looks around. All the people in the cars surrounding him are busy with their phones or passengers. He shifts again, clenching his hole around the plug. His cock throbs.

  
  
*****

 

A thrill of excitement goes through him as he splayes his fingers on his thigh. Trailing them upwards, unbuttoning his jeans. His cock springs lose and slaps against his stomach. Once again looking around, no one seems to look his way as he palms his erection. The row of cars next to him is slowly moving forward. He wraps his fingers around his cock. Biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning as he thumbs the head, spreading pre cum down his shaft. He shivers at the wonderful feeling. Someone honks, making him jump. He slowly drives up to the car in front of him. He sighs and looks at his sticky fingers clamping the steering wheel. He contemplates licking them clean, but decides against it when he considers how it’ll look if people saw him sucking on his fingers. His dick is still throbbing, he needs to get off so badly. There’s a sudden movement to his left, to his surprise it’s the hottie from before. The guy smirks and inclines his head towards the exit sign. He follows his gaze, seeing it’s a pick nick place. Okay, he thinks, but is this a let’s-exchange-numbers or a let’s-have-hot-sweaty-sex stop? Oh well, one way to find out. He nods and switches on the turn signal.  


  
*****   


  
It takes them nearly fifteen minutes to get to the exit. He parks his car out of sight, behind an old truck trailer at the back of the tiny car park. It’s almost empty, a few trucks with the curtains closed and one smoker at the front of the park. A few minutes later hot guy pulls up next to him. Suddenly he doesn’t know what to do. Fuck, how do people do this?   
  
Hot guy gets out of his car. So he schools his expression and opens the door. Oh fuck, tall dark _and_ gorgeous. Sex on legs. For a moment he’s frozen. A hot flash runs through him. The guy is walking up to him and sticks out his hand. It’s such a normal gesture in an abnormal situation that he can’t help but laugh. The man shakes his head and laughs as well.  
  
“Yeah, there’s not really a traffic jam sex protocol to follow here, huh?”  
  
Stiles smiles, telling himself he was never going to see this man again. So he can be as bold a he wants to be. 

“No, not really. Hi, I’m Stiles and I’m very horny. Can you do something about that?”  
  
“Hi, I’m Derek and I do believe I can help you with that.” 

Derek steps in, picks him up and deposits him on the hood of his car. Stiles reaches for Derek’s pants, undoing it before tugging him closer. He leans forward, licking Derek’s neck. Pulling the dress shirt out of the pants and sliding his hands under it. Derek groans, pressing his impressive bulge against Stiles cock. The friction making him moan. Stiles pushes the black silk underwear under the heavy balls, it makes Derek’s cock jut out obscenely. He closes his fingers around the thick shaft. It’s like holding a hot, velvet covered piece of steel. He smears a drop of pre cum over the head and licks his lips. Derek groans. Stiles grins, undoing his own jeans and taking out his cock. He drags Derek in and sighs as their cocks touch. Derek rubs his thumb forcefully over his lips before pushing it into his mouth. He goes to town on it, licking and sucking as if it was the best fucking lollipop he ever had. Derek stifles a moan, pulling his thumb free. He closes his eyes and leans back as Derek’s pumps his cock twice before moving lower. Hearing the surprised sound when Derek finds out he’s plugged makes him laugh out loud. The laugh becomes a moan when deft fingers take a hold of the plug. He moans when it’s pulled out and nudged back in. Derek pulls the plug out completely and drops it on the hood with a plonk. He’s lifted off the smooth metal and Derek manhandles him around so that he’s leaning on the hood with his ass on display. His jeans are pushed down further and he shudders in anticipation.

A tube of lube is dropped next to his head. Derek teases him by rubbing the head of his cock over the sensitive rim. He taps it once before pushing the head in. After a second he slides his cock in to the hilt. He doesn’t give Stiles any time to adjust as he starts up a brutal rhythm. Stiles tries to brace himself but his sweaty hands keep slipping. He manages to keep his upper body off the hood but he can’t push back. He grunts at a particularly hard thrust. Heat pools in his lower belly and his balls draw up. He’s going to cum. Fuck. He clenches his hole. Derek groans and pulls him up and away from the hood. A large, warm hand wraps around his steadily leaking cock. It only takes one pull and twist for him to cum all over the polished hood of the black car. He can feel his hole twitching around Derek’s still thrusting cock. Derek growls, and pushes him flat onto the hood, slamming into Stiles with abandon. The sound of their flesh slapping together is obscene in the silence of the late afternoon, the interstate a distant, background hum. Derek shifts behind him and suddenly sparks are flying up his spine, he whines because he knows he won’t be able to cum so soon after his first orgasm. When Derek’s rhythm falters Stiles knows Derek is almost there. Derek pulls him up and he sinks down onto his cock. Derek slides a finger over his half hard cock. He turns his head and Derek looks at him with a feral grin. He surges up and kisses him. Derek allows it for only a moment, breaking the kiss, he licks a spot between Stiles’s neck and shoulder before biting down on it, hard. Stiles’s body tightens in response and he can feel Derek pulse deep inside of him. Derek collapses forward, resting his head on his shoulder, licking and kissing the bite mark. Stiles strokes the sweaty hair, leaning his cheek on Derek’s head. 

 

  
*****

  
  
After what seems like forever Derek pulls out with a wet squelch. Stiles can feel a rush of cum sliding out. 

“You always cum like a freaking horse! Ugh, I have to drive home like this. How the fuck do I explain the stains to the cleaner?”  
  
Derek smirks at him as he zips up his pants. Stiles pulls his jeans up as well.   

“Babe, stop complaining. This was your idea. So, you deal with it. I’ll see you at home. Oh and would you mind picking up dinner I don’t really feel like cooking today.” 

Stiles stands there gaping at his boyfriend. Derek leans in and slots his mouth over Stiles’s slack lips. The kiss is all sorts of hot and over way to soon. 

“I love you” 

Derek says as he turns Stiles towards his car, and with a slap on his ass sends him stumbling forward. He makes an undignified sound. 

Derek is the first to drive off, Stiles takes his time to get into his car. As he puts the the key into the ignition he can’t help the smile that spreads over his face. Yeah, it took a bit of effort but this role playing thing had been a great idea. He looks in the mirror, and makes a kissy face. He feels fantastic.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed up an old story and this is the result. I didn't put the plot twist or role play in the tags because I felt like it would've ruined the story. That being said English is not my native language and any and all mistakes are my own. (I have a comma problem haha.) If you do happen to spot any fault or mistakes, please let me know. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
